


Stay in bed!

by Saku015



Series: Sasusaku Month 2019 [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, Febfluff 2020, Lazy Mornings, Mornings, SasuSaku Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Sasuke doesn't want his wife to leave their bed so early in the morning right after the day he came home.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku Month 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814542
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Stay in bed!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Early mornings.  
> Day 2: Waking up together.

When she heard the annoying beeping of her alarm clock, Sakura reached out and turned it off with one firm movement. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, then stretched her arms. After that, she turned her eyes back towards the clock and when she saw it was already 7 AM a rush of panic ran through her body.

She wanted to jump out of bed, but something held her back. She looked down to find her husband sleeping beside her, having his arm being wrapped around her waist. At first, she was clueless about the situation, but slowly the memories of the previous day came back to her. Her cheeks heated up as she remembered herself collapsing because of the surprise of Sasuke popping up without any letter about him coming home.

"What do you think you are doing?" A low voice asked and Sakura was pulled back into the bed. Her blush only deepened as she felt the other body being pressed against her back and felt that knowing grin on his neck. Sasuke was totally aware how embarrassed she was.

"S-sasuke-kun, please, let me go! It is already 7 AM and Sarada has to arrive at the place where the exam would be held in three hours!" Sakura tried to wiggle out of the hug, which only became tighter. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura turned her head around in anger, but only got a kiss on her cheeks.

"That’s the point. It is 7 AM, so you can stay in bed at least another hour," he said and he was so convinced that Sakura had to smile a little.

Sakura turned around in his arms to be face to face with him. When she looked into Sasuke’s black eye, she saw such tenderness which made her heart flutter because of happiness. Sasuke leaned closer and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"But I have to," Sakura tried again, but her voice was weaker than before. "I need to make breakfast and her bento and-" but she could not finish it, because she found herself on her back and Sasuke was above her in a heartbeat. As soon as she heard that low growl, her stomach dropped.

"I am your husband and if I say you stay in bed, you stay in bed," he said, but because of the challenging look in Sakuras’ eyes made his eyebrow twitch.

"Oh, really? And what is your plan?" She asked on a seducing voice. Sasuke felt as her arms hugged his neck and pulled him down. When he felt those two sinful lips connecting his owns, a moan slipped thorough his lips.

"Are you challenging me?" He asked when they parted. Sakura’s smile widened.

"Take it as you please."


End file.
